


Answer Over Coffee

by lavenderlotion



Series: Sterek Bingo [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Leaves Beacon Hills, Future Fic, M/M, Pre-Slash, Reunions, Stiles Leaves Beacon Hills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Stiles sidestepped an elderly woman, tried his best to dodge away from a child as he continued his trek onwards. New York was busy, was always busy and Stiles made a frustrated noise as he got held up again. He wasn’t sure if he really saw who he thought he had, but he didn’t want to lose of the man just in case. It had been so long, so long since he’d been back to Beacon Hills but if there was something Stiles had always remembered, something he had always kept close to his heart, it was Derek Hale.





	Answer Over Coffee

“Excuse me,” Stiles said, elbowing his way through the crowd even as he tried to move faster. He peered over peoples heads, the flash of black hair ducking out of a view for a moment and Stiles’ heart sped up, thumped too fast and too loud in his chest before he caught sight of the head again.

Stiles sidestepped an elderly woman, tried his best to dodge away from a child as he continued his trek onwards. New York was busy, was  _ always _ busy and Stiles made a frustrated noise as he got held up again. He wasn’t sure if he really saw who he thought he had, but he didn’t want to lose of the man just in case. It had been so long,  _ so long _ since he’d been back to Beacon Hills but if there was something Stiles had always remembered, something he had always kept close to his heart, it was Derek Hale.

It had gotten to be too much. Too much for him and for his dad. He couldn’t keep everyone safe and trying to do so was killing him. Not figuratively, but literally killing him. He exhausted more magic than was safe in a futile attempt to keep the town protected and he—he couldn't, after a while. He wouldn’t force his father to lose someone else he loved so when his dad asked, well, he didn't say no to leaving.

They had moved the same month. That had been over three years ago and Stiles hadn’t often regretted his choice. He didn't stay in contact with anyone but Danny, and even the other boy had left town after a time. Stiles always hoped that Scott had learned to step up, had become more of an Alpha and became what the people of Beacon Hills needed. 

But Stiles never let himself dwell on it. The guilt that came with leaving the town undefended was as bad for Stiles as it was for his father, but he couldn’t keep living as he had been. It wasn’t fair to him and it wasn’t fair to his father and if Stiles hadn’t cut off all communication, he knew he would have gone back.

Despite his efforts, he did think about them sometimes. Namely, Derek. Derek who had been there from the start, desperately trying to keep the town his family had watched over safe. It didn't seem to matter that he failed, again and again, Derek had always done his best - had refused to give up.

Derek, who Stiles was sure he had seen and was now trying to catch up with. There were so many people—typical for a weekday during lunch hours—but Stiles just tried harder. He pushed people of his way, trying his best to be gentle and ignoring the angry calls he got for doing so. 

“D-Derek!” he called, desperate not to lose sight of the wolf even as the crowd grew thicker.

He watched, having to hop to see over others as Derek—at least he hoped it was Derek—stopped, the man's ears perking before he turned around. Stiles almost stopped in place. Derek looked good, fuck, he’d always looked good, but something about him now felt…softer. His beard was longer than Stiles had even seen it, thread with grey and he had lines around his eyes. 

The smile he directed at Stiles caused Stiles to stumble, almost tripping over his own foot before he straightened up. Derek stood and waited for him to make his way through the crowd. He could see the man’s nostrils flaring from here, and Stiles figured he was trying to pick up his scent.

“Hi!” Stiles exclaimed, a bright smile on his face even as he panted, finally coming to a stop in front of the man.

“Hello, Stiles,” Derek said and to Stiles’ surprise his lips twitched up, something of a smile gracing his face and Stiles tried not to fucking swoon.

Derek was as gorgeous as ever.

“H-how are you? How have you been?” He wanted to ask so much more, find out where he had been and what he was doing  _ here _ . But he…it felt a little overwhelming, to come face to face with Derek after so many years. 

“That’s a long answer,” Derek began and Stiles felt himself deflate, his shoulders slumping a little. “How about I answer over coffee?”

Stiles smiled up at Derek, ignoring the fluttering low in his belly and not letting himself think of his  _ totally dead crush _ and instead followed Derek, slipping beside him as the continued down the street with a smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
